


Two humans, a fairy and a cat

by Quagswagging



Series: Gift Fic Monday [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: George and Alex wake up in the middle of the night to find a fairy with bright blue eyes eating their chocolate cake.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell
Series: Gift Fic Monday [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730953
Comments: 22
Kudos: 115





	Two humans, a fairy and a cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hedgehogfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehogfrog/gifts).



> I think this is the 8th gift fic Monday already! This time some fairy AU for the amazing hedgehogfrog! (ravenclawqueer on tumblr)
> 
> I always love your fics (I mean piercings?? Body shots??? Iconic) and you are one of the sweetest people within this fandom🥺❤❤ I really hope you like this fic, ever since that damned prompt I lost I couldn't get this idea out of my head jsjs. You lowkey helped me write this by finding the ask back🥺🥺❤
> 
> Enjoy some cute fairy Lando and I hope you have an amazing day!  
> Love, Quags

George sighed as he stirred awake, rolling over in bed and snuggling up against Alex's back, humming as they heard some noises coming from the kitchen.

"Is the cat roaming again?" He muttered sleepily. They had gotten Geox, a hyperactive ginger kitten, only a few weeks ago, and already they had noticed her nightly activities.

"I'll go check on her in a bit." Alex slurred back, rolling over to press a groggy kiss to George's lips. George hummed happily, slipping his arms around Alex's bare chest and pressing a kiss to his collarbone.

"Well, now that we're both awake anyway…" George purred, fluttering his long lashes. Alex chuckled, drawing George into a deeper kiss, hands running down George's back towards his ass.

A loud crash interrupted then, before the sound of the fridge door opening.

"That's not Geox." Alex muttered. George's eyes had widened too as he sat up to listen more closely.

"We need to go and check." George said. Alex nodded, swallowing thickly as they both got up. George took his hand, leading him along to where the sounds were still continuing. When they glanced around the kitchen door, they were surprised to see the fridge door was open. The light from the fridge illuminated the room just enough to show Geox sitting on the kitchen counter, purring at whoever was rummaging through the fridge.

"What is that?" George gasped out, pointing at the human-like creature with large, dragonfly-like wings who was poking at a piece of chocolate cake. Alex, who had pushed George behind him, swallowed thickly.

"Hello?" He said loudly. The creature's wings fluttered a bit startledly, before it turned, wide blue eyes blinking innocently at George and Alex for a moment, before focusing back on the chocolate cake. The creature's fingers were covered in chocolate now, and the being let out a grumpy noise, not seeming to enjoy it.

"It's okay." Alex said soothingly, stepping closer and getting a napkin off the counter, holding it out so the being could wipe his fingers. 

"Are you an Angel?" George asked in the meantime, still staying a bit further back from him. The creature blinked, but then shook its head.

"I'm a fairy." He said, voice soft as his wings fluttered again. He held the plate of chocolate cake put to Geox, who huffed and shuffled back a few steps.

"A fairy?" George muttered. The fairy nodded, before moving closer to George. He was a good head shorter than the Brit, blue eyes staring up at George for a moment before the fairy let out an excited squeak. His thin fingers moved up, touching the small stud earring in George's ear with an awed expression.

"It's shiny." The fairy whispered, wings vibrating excitedly while he touched his own earlobe as if the figure out if he had an earring too.

"What is your name?" Alex asked, allowing George to hold his hand as the other man still seemed wary. 

"My name is Lando." The fairy said with a bright smile, moving to Alex and trailing his fingers over his shirt with another curious gasp. The being itself was wearing soft brown clothing with wildflowers tucked into it, but seemed to love the flowers printed on Alex's shirt as well.

"Why are you here, Lando?" George asked as Lando continued to brush his fingers over Alex's chest. The fairy sighed, wings drooping slightly.

"I wanted to learn about humans." He whispered. "But the others didn't want to tell me much about you. So I came here to learn from humans directly." He muttered, shyly peeking up at them through his lashes. George sighed, his face softening.

"But why us? Why not any other house?" He asked, holding out his hand to let Lando touch the rings around his fingers. 

"You're kitchen window was open." Lando said with a mischievous smile, reaching for the bracelet around Alex's wrist too.

"What do you want to learn about us?" Alex asked, curiously looking at the fairy's wings. Lando sighed.

"Anything really." He whispered, blue eyes begging. George and Alex shared a look, both already knowing they could not say no to those big blue eyes.

"I suppose you can stay here for a few days." George said eventually. Lando bounced excitedly on his heels for a moment, wings fluttering so happily that he was pulled into the air. He turned more serious once his feet where back on the floor and shuffled over, getting on the tips of his toes to briefly press his forehead against George's, before repeating the gesture with Alex.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" He giggled happily, before turning as Geox meowed softly. "I'm sorry, thank you as well, Fred." The fairy said solemnly, pressing his nose against the kitten's.

"Her name is Geox, as in George and Alex combined." George said with a small frown. Alex huffed.

"Or Alerge." He mumbled under his breath. Lando frowned.

"It's the name you gave her, but she told me she prefers Fred." he said solemnly. George seemed reluctant, while Alex shrugged.

"Alright, Fred it is." He said with a smile. Lando grinned too, stretching his wings.

"Do you have a place for me to sleep?" He asked. "I can shrink so I don't need much space. A clothing drawer is perfect." He added.

"Shrink?" George asked slowly. Lando nodded, a look of concentration crossing his face before he changed into a smaller version of himself, a fairy the size of a wine bottle flying in front of George and Alex now. Lando's wings vibrates happily as he flew closer, but he didn't seem to be able to talk in this form.

"Come on, we have a guest room." George chuckled, leading the small fairy through a set of doors. Alex stayed behind with Geox (or was it Fred?), smiling as the kitten jumped into his arms.

"Yes, let's go to bed honey." He cooed at the young cat, shuffling back to the bedroom for some well-deserved rest.

~~~~

"Did yesterday really happen?" George said the moment the two of them woke up the next morning. Alex yawned and nuzzled his face into George's neck.

"I think so." He chuckled. As if on cue, the door opened and Geox ran in, Lando flying after her in his smaller form. The little fairy settled on the end of the bed, before turning into his more human form again.

"Morning." He smiled happily at the two men still more asleep than awake.

"Morning." Alex chuckled fondly, smiling as George yawned and shuffled closer. “He is not really a morning person.” Alex told Lando softly. The fairy chuckled and shuffled closer, gently running his fingers over George's cheek.

"Sorry to wake you." The fairy whispered, wings moving slowly. The way the fragile-looking wings caught the light was almost soothing, and George reached out as if on instinct. Lando shuffled back a little, giving them an anxious smile.

“They are easily damaged.” the fairy whispered, wings twitching nervously.

“Sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” George apologised. Lando sighed.

“It’s okay, wait…” he muttered, a look of concentration crossing his face before his wings seemed to disappear into his back. “There, that’s a bit safer.” the fairy smiled. Alex frowned, sitting up and reaching out to run his hand over Lando’s back, but found no trace of the wings anymore. Lando shuddered under the touch, his eyes wide. He swallowed thickly and shuffled off the bed, before smiling at the two men.

“Can you teach me about human food today?” Lando asked. George sighed and sat up, smiling fondly at the fairy.

“Of course. We’ll start with some breakfast.” 

~~~~~~

“What do fairy’s normally eat?” George asked as he filled three bowls with yoghurt and granola. Lando was cautiously sniffing a cup of coffee, pulling a face at the strong aroma.

“We eat nectar, from flowers. A lot of people think we are hummingbirds because of it.” he explained, snatching a raspberry from one of the bowls and eating it happily. Alex stepped closer with a plate of pancakes, chuckling as Lando sniffed at them curiously. 

“They are sweet, you’ll like them.” Alex chuckled. Lando grinned and excitedly started to eat away at them, even dipping them in the granola.

“Slow down, Lando, we don’t even know if this is good for you…” George winched. Lando huffed, taking the plate and the bowl of granola and shuffling further away from them.

“My food.” he said grumpily, still eating, Alex chuckled.

“Would you like some orange juice too?” he asked, pushing a glass in Lando’s direction. The fairy hummed happily and drank from it. 

“Human food is good!” Lando decided after breakfast. The three had moved to sit on the balcony in the sun, and the fairy’s eyes were closed contentedly. Fred the kitten had decided to sit on Lando’s lap, purring loudly as the fairy scratched his cheek. George was pouting a bit jealously, before blinking in surprise as Lando made himself comfortable against his side.

“Human hugs are nice too.” the fairy said. Alex and George shared a soft look. 

“Don’t fairy’s hug each other?” Alex asked. Lando shrugged, fingers brushing over the earing in George’s left ear again.

“Not really. Or well, they don’t hug me very much.” he muttered. George gave Alex a pointed look, and the Thai instantly moved to sit down on Lando’s other side, hugging him too. Lando gasped softly but then happily cuddled into them, sighed before shifting so he could let his wings spring free again. It was odd, how easy it had been to get used to the fairy being here, how quickly he had become part of the little family. But neither Alex or George dared to question it.

~~~~~~

Within a week, Lando became quite accustomed to human culture. No, he still didn’t understand electronics like televisions and phones (George and Alex had both their phones switched to silent as the ringtones scared the fairy), but he had gotten better at looking like one. After living in Alex’s too large clothing for a while, George had taken Lando shopping. The fairy had been ecstatic to see more humans, and had excitedly pointed out all the shirts with fairy prints on them (he disliked Tinkerbell though, according to him no fairy wore dresses that short).

His favourite item was a black sweater with a large white heart on the front, the fairy claiming it reminded him of home. 

“Are you not homesick?” Alex had asked him, finding the fairy on the sofa tracing the heart absentmindedly. Lando had blinked confusedly, blushing and looking away.

“Not really.” he whispered vaguely, wings twitching nervously. Alex had only hummed, handing Lando a mug of hot chocolate.

“Just know that you can leave whenever you want, okay? No hard feelings.” he had told Lando softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Lando bit his lip.

“Yeah, leaving…” he whispered, before focussing his attention back on the mug.

~~~~~~~~

A month after Lando had arrived, Alex and George both came home from work to find Fred the kitten in distress. The young cat was meowing loudly, anxiously rubbing up against Alex and George’s legs as the two men looked around the room in confusing.

“Where is Lando, Fred?” Alex asked, picking the kitten up. Fred meowed loudly, clawing at Alex’s shoulder.

“Alex, look…” George whispered, pointing at the small coffee table. Lando’s black sweater laid neatly folded on top of it, together with one pink and one red rose. “I think he left.” George sniffled brokenly. Alex set Fred back down on the floor, frantically rushing to the bedroom and bathroom.

“He must be somewhere!” Alex whispered anxiously, even checking all the food cabinets. George pulled the frantic man into a hug, sniffling slightly.

“We knew he’d have to go eventually.” George whispered. Alex sobbed, shaking his head.

“I don’t want him to go.” he cried into George’s shoulder. George was now crying too, holding Alex tightly.

“I’ll miss him.” he whispered against Alex’s head, and the Thai could only nod in agreement. 

They mourned Lando’s loss for weeks, the sweater laying on their bed as if he was still there, but he wasn’t. Neither Alex or George had realised how attached they had become to the fairy, until he had left. 

~~~~

It was a warm summer’s day, and Alex and George were curled together on the balcony. They were looking at all the wildflowers they had planted in colourful pots all over the balcony, put there in hopes of attracting fairies, and one fairy in particular. They were eating granola with fresh fruit, and a third bowl stood ready on the small table in front of them.

Alex had just gotten up to put the bowl away, the third one still untouched, when a small buzzing sound surprised then. 

A small, winged being sat down on the small table, dragonfly-like wings buzzing happily when he spotted the granola. Alex didn’t dare to move, staring at the little creature with wide eyes. George sniffled, holding out his hands and letting the fairy fly into them.

“You’re back.” he whispered, bringing the small being closer to his chest. The being changed just before it hit George’s chest, Lando sniffling softly as he curled his arms around George’s neck.

“I’m sorry.” Lando whispered against George’s shoulders, wings drooping slightly. 

“It’s okay.’ George sighed. “We’re just glad to have you back.” he added, pressing a kiss to Lando’s temple. Lando peeked up at Alex, who was still nailed to the spot.

“This isn’t real.” Alex whispered, turning away. Lando let out a distressed sound and rushed over to him, snuggling up against Alex’s back.

“I thought you didn’t want me here anymore, that I had bothered the two of you enough.” Lando whimpered. “But the others told me you missed me, that you were even leaving food out for me.” he added more quietly. 

“We never wanted you to leave, Lando.” George said, getting up. “You were part of the family.” he added. Alex turned around now too, brushing his fingers over Lando’s features as if he still couldn’t quite believe he was there.

“I’d like to stay this time around.” Lando whispered, pulling them both into a clumsy hug. “There is still one human thing I want to learn about.”

“What is it?” Alex whispered. Lando looked up at them.

“Love.” he sighed. George smiled tenderly, sharing a look with Alex, who nodded at him in approval. George tilted Lando’s chin up towards him, smiling soothingly at the little fairy before leaning in to bring their lips together in a chaste kiss.

“We already love you, Lando.” George whispered as he pulled away. Lando’s wings seemed to brighten in colour at those words. He turned to Alex with a questioning look on his face.

“Both of you?” he asked. Alex stayed quiet, but brought Lando into a soft kiss as well. 

“Yes.” he whispered eventually, pecking George’s lips briefly as the three stood close together. The tender moment was broken as Fred, now a full sized cat who had only gotten more demanding as time went on, happily rubbed up against their legs.

“Two humans, a fairy and a cat walked into a bar…” George started, before snorting at his own joke.

“What is a bar?” Lando asked, while Alex just laughed, lifting Fred up and hugging George and Lando close to his chest.

“Two humans, a fairy and a cat sounds like the perfect family to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more if people want me too jjsjs   
> Let me know what you think!  
> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
